


Alone Together

by adios_cowboy



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Younger Takano and Ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: (NSFW rough sex prompt) Ritsu decides he needs to be less submissive when it comes to his sex life.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Alone Together

It’s been a week since Ritsu’s had sex. 

It’d be abnormal if they did it all the time, especially considering they’re both busy high school students, but Ritsu finds that he’s gotten addicted to this kind of routine with his boyfriend. He decides he needs to take initiative this time around, getting some action from Masamune without getting all shy about it. It might be out of character, but there’s never anything wrong with a little surprise to your love life. 

It’s a Friday, a regular day his parents won’t care if he sleeps over at a “friend’s” house again, and he’s fully prepared. Before now Ritsu has never watched porn or anything of the sort but he supposes his sex life kind of needs the research. He’s off before he knows it, aware of the shortcut to Masamune’s house by now. 

They already hung out at school but Ritsu went home first to get ready while Masamune walked to his own house alone. He probably has no idea what Ritsu has planned and that’s honestly perfect. 

He’s thankful for taking the time to stretch himself just moments before leaving, chasing after the feeling of his own fingers. Ritsu held back the urge to go any further; he’s fully prepared for his boyfriend today.

As soon as the door opens to Masamune’s house he feels his heart beat a mile a minute. Maybe he didn’t prepare his emotional state enough for this. Masamune is always the one to take charge while Ritsu just lays down and takes it; He’s not used to this strange feeling at all and he already feels the anxiety coming on.

“Hey,” Masamune gives him more room to enter. 

Ritsu gulps, unresponsive. He didn’t realize how nervous this would make him feel. When they’re in Masamune’s room they watch another completely boring movie and Ritsu starts to wonder why they even put this on.

“Um, S-saga-senpai…” He whispers.

Masamune looks at him with a curious smile. God, he’s so pretty. Ritsu gulps again. 

“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Well, s-so,” he stutters, “you know, we haven’t- uh, we- it’s been a lo-long time s-”    
  
Masamune covers Ritsu’s hand with his own, his face twisted in concern. “Hey, Ritsu what’re you being so nervous for?” 

Ritsu flushes completely red, he can tell. “Um-! The thing is- can we um, you know, do th- that?”    
  
“You mean, like, sex?” Masamune blurts, holding in obvious laughter. 

It makes Ritsu pout. “Geez…”   
  
Masamune kisses him gently on the forehead, cheek, then his lips. He smiles so softly afterwards that Ritsu thinks he might melt right on the spot. Another chuckle and then Masamune is lifting his shirt slowly, kissing up and down his chest, moving down his abdomen until his hands are unbuttoning Ritsu’s pants and-

“Whoa, wait-” Ritsu gasps. “I’ve never done that.”   
  
“Lemme take care of you.” Masamune assures him, lifting him up by his hips and pushing him down onto his bed. He slips off Ritsu’s pants with ease this time and immediately kisses and sucks at his crotch through the fabric of Ritsu’s briefs. 

“Ugh, I can’t~” He groans. “I’m embarrassed.”    
  
“Mm,” Masamune hums against his growing erection, slipping off Ritsu’s underwear and widening his eyes in shock. “Wait, did you-?”   
  
“I wanted to be pre-prepared today-”    
  
Masamune interrupts him with a harsh kiss to his lips this time, slipping his tongue between them to suck on Ritsu’s tongue hungrily. Ritsu moans into it, still not used to this kind of thing and grips at Masamune’s shirt. 

“Take yours off too…” He sighs. 

His boyfriend is quick to comply, nearly ripping off his own shirt and unbuckling his jeans. He bites his lip as he starts jerking himself off over Ritsu, sighing in pleasure. 

“Ritsu, you’re so cute,” he chuckles, “I’m gonna mess you up today.”   
  
Ritsu feels his cock jump at those words, holding back the urge to touch himself too. Masamune slips his fingers into Ritsu’s hole just for extra measure before lining himself up and pushing inside almost too fast. Ritsu groans into it right away, thankful to finally be filled up like he’s been wanting for days.

“It feels good…” He whispers. 

Masamune seems to get bigger inside him and he groans at it. He barely has time to breathe before Masamune is snapping his hips into him hard, no buildup. It seems like it would hurt usually but Ritsu can only moan with each hitch in his breathing, scratching at Masamune’s back helplessly. Masamune looks as helpless as Ritsu, his own breath harsh and punctuated with his own pleasured groans. 

“You’re so tight.” He punches each word out with the push of his harsh thrusts. It’s so hot Ritsu thinks he’s already cumming. 

Both of their bodies are pitching forward so fast against the sheets the whole bed seems to come undone. Ritsu keens when the head of Masamune’s dick keeps hitting his prostate on every movement and he can’t hold back the urge to touch himself any longer. It makes Masamune move even stronger against him at the sight. 

“Hh- nn! Sa-Saga-senpai, ghh…” He feels the air pushed out of his lungs from the force of their movements. 

Masamune moves in to kiss him again, so sensual and loving compared to their rough fucking and Ritsu feels himself cum before he can let out a warning. He feels his body getting oversensitive while Masamune keeps fucking him through it, chasing his own orgasm.    
  
“Senpai- hah, Se-senpai- are you gonna cum in me…?” He gasps. 

“Mm-  _ Fuck _ , Ritsu, do you want me to, huh?” Masamune’s breath is even harsher now, close. 

Ritsu feels his face heat up and he clenches his eyes in embarrassment. “Yeah, cum in- inside of me-”    
  
“ _ Shit- _ ” Masamune groans, moving down to bite into Ritsu’s neck as he cums, Ritsu feeling it spill inside and tightening even more. It makes Masamune gasp sharply. “Shit, I can’t-”   
  
He pulls out of Ritsu, nearly moaning at the sight of him disheveled below, covered in Masamune’s teeth marks and his cum flowing out of him. He feels nothing but lucky to have this, have Ritsu. 

Ritsu finds it hard to catch his breath and feels a little bad when he sees all the scratch marks he’s left over his boyfriends shoulders, and his back too probably. “Sorry…”   
  
“Don’t be.” A smile. 

It’s now he realizes this was  _ so _ worth it and he needs to take initiative more often. As Masamune lays beside him trying to regain his own composure he thinks the other has the same idea. They need this more often. 

They’re definitely not going another week without sex though. 

**Author's Note:**

> for skylor's headass


End file.
